


New Beginnings

by GraceThomson



Category: Mako Mermaids
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceThomson/pseuds/GraceThomson
Summary: This Fanfic is about new beginnings Rita reveals truths to Zac and Mimmi. You will have to read to find out.Hope you enjoy it





	New Beginnings

Nobody's POV  
Move your hand away now Veridia commanded  
Who's She Erik asked  
Veridia Head of the Mermaid Council  
I won't tell you again stop what you're doing and back away Veridia added  
Leave them, alone Rita protected  
You made your choice long ago, you should've stayed in your grotto Veridia threatened  
I wouldn't if I were you know what I'm capable of you remember top of the class Veridia Rita counteracted  
Do you realize what would happen if the son of Nerissa controlled the power of this place Veridia reminded  
What are you talking about? What does this have to do with my mother? Mimmi asked frantically  
Tell her Veridia she has a right to know Rita said  
Nerissa had a son Rita started a son who could share visions with her daughter a connection only made possible through blood. Your that son Zac, you've never been a land boy, you were always a merman  
Why now? Why didn't you say anything before Mimmi said tears forming in her eyes  
I had to be certain and now I am Rita said  
This changes nothing, this ends tonight Veridia said putting her hand out.  
I won't let you do this Mimmi said stepping in front of Zac  
Ondina tell her not to be foolish Ondina!  
I'm sorry Veridia  
You know the price of a disloyalty she threatened  
I know what loyalty is Ondina retorted  
We have to get out of here Erik said  
You are no longer a part of the pod Veridia said and stormed off

Mimmi's POV  
We ran out of the chamber and into the fresh air.  
As soon as we were all out Zac instantly pulled me into his embrace and we both began to cry with tears of Joy, relief and a little Anguish in a good way.  
Nice to meet you sister he said through his sobs  
Nice to meet you too brother I said crying hard.  
I love you sis  
I love you too  
Let's get back to the house and I'll explain everything Rita said.  
We got to the beach and we dove into the crashing waves and sped to the sea entrance.

Rita's POV  
We all dried off and went into the main part of the grotto  
Zac was taking it so well he was being so loving towards Mimmi.  
Okay just everyone sit down and we will talk this through  
17 years ago Zac you were born in Canada in British Columbia. 2 years later Mimmi was born, a year after that your mother Nerissa took the both of you here to the Gold Coast and cast a spell over you so you could live on land so you wouldn't be killed and left Mimmi with me I said nervously  
Wait what! Mimmi said  
I'm your dads Big sister I said to the siblings I'm your aunt.  
Their eyes wide I continued with the story.  
I had to leave the Mako Pod so I knew it would be safe to leave you with them.  
I'm sorry I couldn't protect both of you, your mum had to go to Shanghai and nobody has seen her since I finished  
Come here my family I said and pulled them into a group hug  
We were all crying hard  
Why didn't you tell us? Zac asked  
I wanted to ease into everything.  
What about our dad?  
well he had to flee to land after both of you were born he was a southern merman in the northern waters and they were threatening him, he loved you both very much and your mother.  
Is he still alive? Zac asked  
I nodded  
Could we meet him?  
He is flying in from Kourtney BC as we speak  
Honestly Zac I'm so proud of how calm you are  
Well I've always known I was adopted so this is just amazing he answered  
When does his plane land? Zac asked  
In three hours we have a lot to do we need to clean up and get the guest room ready I said  
Let's do this Mimmi said crying when Zac pulled her into a hug  
Let's hurry we have to leave in 2 and a half hours I said  
We went upstairs  
Okay Ondina you strip and put new sheets on the beds, Mimmi your on Laundry duty because we all know you Ondina and Sirena have a pile waist high of dirty clothes. Sirena you are on dining room/Kitchen and Zac you are on living room and the balconies. I'm have to order some seafood from the cafe and I have a couple quick conference calls and we'll be good I ordered them

Sirena's POV  
Are you excited to meet your Dad? I asked Zac  
Very much so actually it'll be such a cool experience he replied as he wiped down the coffee table using a damp cloth which he controlled with his powers.  
I'm happy for you and Mimmi

Two hours and 20 minutes later  
All done Mimmi said she came up the stairs  
Me too Ondina said from behind her  
Rita came down the stairs  
We gotta go in 10 minutes get changed and meet in the car she said 

Mimmi's POV  
I ran downstairs and changed into some nice bright white Jean shorts and a sunny yellow t shirt with some coral pink keds I brushed out my hair played with it a bit an ean out the door I was the last one in the car.  
Rita drove to the airport  
We got there 5 minutes before his plane landed  
I'm nervous I said  
Why? Zac asked  
I don't know, I'm nervous and excited  
I'm just excited he said 

10 minutes later  
A tall tan man walked in who looked exactly like Zac same body structure same everything he was pretty much a older version of Zac.

Zac's POV  
Jeremiah I heard Rita call  
The man turned towards us his smile was huge and ran over and went straight to Mimmi and I  
Zac! Mimmi! I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you he sobbed  
The four of us were all crying  
I missed you your whole lives my children. Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done and I will never leave you again he promised  
Dad I sobbed and hugged him tighter  
I love you son he replied  
I love you too I said  
He then went and hugged Mimmi

Mimmi's POV  
I was hugged by my dad for the first time in way too long and it felt amazing  
Mimmi you look exactly like you beautiful mother, I love you sweetheart he said  
I love you too dad  
Let's get home y'all Rita said  
We piled into Rita's seven seater SUV  
Rita and Sirena in the front  
Me Zac and Dad in the the middle aisle with dad sitting in the middle seat and Ondina in the very back.We got back to the house  
Mimmi, Zac I have some things for you  
Mimmi this is your mums emerald necklace. It was a very small emerald on a collarbone length chain  
I started to cry as I saw it  
Dad it's beautiful I complemented  
And for you Zac the second family men's ring he said  
Zac cried and he put it on his Right ring finger  
Thanks Dad this is crazy he said in astonishment  
How about the three of us go for a family swim Dad offered  
Yes we said simultaneously  
We went down to the grotto and jumped into the water  
The three of us sped to the moon pool we surfaced 

Jeremiah's POV  
We surfaced  
I could feel the power the three of us put together in the moon pool it had never felt so strong and secure. The Southern Royal family reunited in the most sacred place.  
The moon pool feels so powerful Zac pointed out  
That's my son I said proudly  
You can feel the changes in the water I'm so proud that the southern royalty is still manipulating their powers right  
I felt a change in it  
Someone is coming I said cloak!  
The three of us cloaked and Veridia surfaced  
And we uncloaked.  
Jeremiah she said eyes wide  
Your alive she said angrily  
Veridia you are not to harm my family ever again  
Well I want to know your plans with the chamber  
The chamber will never and I mean never be activated I reassured  
The council was informed that you had made an appearance are you here to take back the crown she asked  
I want to see how the council is running the Royal island and determine from that I said  
Veridia nodded and swam off  
Wow Who knew there was somebody who could outrank Veridia Zac said  
Well just to let you in on this thing both of you outrank her and you have your whole lives and she knew you did I said  
What!  
Yeah as soon as you were born you had the upper hand even as a land boy Zac you had outranked her.  
Well she had been very irrational with her decisions he past few years Mimmi said  
Well I want to see how they are running it and I will make a decision  
So what are we technically like titles wise Zac asked  
Technically speaking I'm the king your Mother is the queen and you are prince and princess  
He said casually  
Damn Zac said  
Say that you decided to take control how much time would you need from us Zac asked  
It wouldn't take all your time and independence I reassured  
This is a win win he said  
We all laughed 

Mimmi's POV  
Oh I have to go meet Chris I will see y'all later  
Who's Chris dad asked  
Her boyfriend Zac said teasingly  
What! Dad said frantically  
Well I gotta go bye I said quickly and swam away  
I sped to land and onto a secluded beach I then dried off and went to the cafe to meet up with Chris we planned to have lunch then go to the beach  
I got to the cafe and Chris was already there  
Hey Chris it's nice to see you I greeted  
You too Mimmi he said and hugged me  
We had lunch and we went for a walk on the beach  
We sat down on the beach and talked when I saw dad and Zac pulling themselves onto the beach about 100 feet away luckily Chris had his back to them.  
My eyes went wide  
What? He asked  
nothing I said obviously lying  
He turned around to see to merman on the beach  
He stood up wide eyed  
Chris it's time I confess I said and dove into the water and surfaced  
He smiled and dove in with me and kissed me  
I'll keep your secret he said  
Thank you  
Well Chris meet my dad Jeremiah and you know Zac  
Nice to meet you Jeremiah


End file.
